


Sweet Release

by Bear_shark



Series: MCU Kink Bingo 2017 [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Choking, Consentacles, M/M, Shrunkyclunks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 09:17:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13338171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bear_shark/pseuds/Bear_shark
Summary: “Release Captain America,” Tony said between gritted teeth.Bucky looked adorably confused, as often happened when he interacted with humans. His thick tentacle encircled Steve’s neck while several more busied themselves with Steve’s body under the blankets.Or: Tony catches Bucky and Steve in a compromising position. Misunderstandings ensue.





	Sweet Release

**Author's Note:**

> This is a goofy one shot continuation of [The Little Tentacle Monster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12978231) and probably won't make any sense if you haven't read that first. 
> 
> Not beta read. 
> 
> For the MCU Kink Bingo square: Choking
> 
> Shout-out to my writing buddy who keeps me working even when I'm stuck: [kat-atomic](https://kat-atomic.tumblr.com/).

“Release Captain America,” Tony said between gritted teeth.

Bucky looked adorably confused, as often happened when he interacted with humans. His thick tentacle encircled Steve’s neck while several more busied themselves with Steve’s body under the blankets.

“I won’t tell you again, octo-asshole. Wait, that’s a terrible name. Tentacle dick?” he shook his head to get back on track. “I don’t care what kind of monster you are, let go of Rogers.”

Tony wasn’t in his full suit, but his hand repulsors were on and pointed at Bucky’s head.

“Oh!” Bucky said, having a revelation. He pointed between himself and Steve, “Not eating.”

“What?” Tony dropped his hands momentarily in shock. “I didn’t think eating was an option! Just killing.”

Steve knew how he looked: Bucky’s tentacles cutting off his airway, his face reddening with each passing second (a combination or embarrassment and oxygen deprivation). He didn’t want his boyfriend to get blasted, but he also knew that the second Bucky released his throat, he was going to come hard--toe curling, eyes rolling back into his head, gasping for breath, earth shatteringly hard. There would be no hiding it.

Steve would, well, he would have to quit the Avengers. There was no way he could look Tony in the eye after he saw his O-face.

Bucky looked guiltily at Steve. He knew the dilemma, too, and, god bless him, he wasn’t throwing Steve under the bus.

“ _Not_ for eating,” Bucky tried again, pointing between himself and Steve.

“I will blow you to bits, calamari." 

Steve was about 30 seconds from passing out, and who knew what would happen to Bucky once Steve became unconscious.

“For mating,” Bucky said, slowly, like Tony was a small child he had to explain things to.

Tony sputtered. “What? Mating? No. That’s not how...Cap?”

Steve was seeing stars. He couldn’t quite nod, but he gave Tony a weak thumbs up.

“Holy shit! Fuck! Damn. I’m just going to...” Tony ran out of the room.

Bucky waited for the door to the apartment to close before slowly uncoiling his tentacle. Time stopped, a rush of oxygen flooded Steve’s brain, every nerve ending singing, his muscles tightened near painfully and released as Steve’s orgasm rushed in with more force than he thought possible. There was something about being watched or the shame of getting caught that ratcheted things up, but Steve didn’t think about it too closely, as he did not plan to repeat that part of the experience.

Steve came back to awareness nestled in Bucky’s tentacles.

“So pretty,” Bucky cooed, running a finger along the sucker marks on Steve’s neck.

Steve rolled so his head was on Bucky’s chest and settled in for a well-earned nap. “Sorry about Tony, sweetheart.”

Bucky shrugged and kissed the top of Steve’s head. “He protects you. I understand.”

Steve snorted, "I’m not sure Tony understands, but I’ll clear it up for him later.”

Jarvis’ voice came over the intercom. “My apologies, gentlemen.” Somehow, the AI sounded embarrassed, “I thought Captain Rogers was in distress and alerted Sir.”

Steve would have to have a conversation with Tony about privacy at another time. For now, he let himself fall asleep surrounded by the tentacle creature he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on [Tumblr](https://tinybearswithjetpacks.tumblr.com/)! I'm super awkward.
> 
> Reblog link: [Sweet Release](https://tinybearswithjetpacks.tumblr.com/post/169565406174/kink-bingo-sweet-release)
> 
> Also: Tentacle hickies take longer to fade. Steve decides he doesn't care and wears them with pride. [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/68164225@N00/25754388778/in/dateposted/)  
> 


End file.
